A Price For Another's Life
by Little Miss Ragnarok
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy are having their daughter,but with a tragic end, something SpongeBob will have to cope for the rest of his life.


SECOND SPONGEBOB FIC, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. FORGIVE GRAMMAR ERRORS; ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AND TRYING TO LEARN IT. I THINK I DID OKAY WITH THIS ONE. REVIEW AND ENJOY

SpongeBob's eyes were full of tears. He, with a trembling held the cold hand of his beloved. He couldn't move, or talk, it just felt like time has stopped to make him suffer more than he already was. There was perpetual silence in the room, nobody, the doctors' around didn't dare to talk, to make a sound, to even move. In his heart, he wanted to lie cold beside her, to be with her in the eternal sleep of death, to never leave her side. SpongeBob's throat hurt with so much crying, his heart wanted to get out his chest, his lung hurt with each ragged and tired breath.

"Sandy…" He whispered so very slow and soft. The squirrel made no sound or movement whatsoever.

"Sandy…why…why did you l-leave me? I…" Felt movement on his right arm. He looked down to see the only piece left behind from his dearest love. The seed of their love. Her daughter, his daughter, their daughter, Sally. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright light above her she blinked several times. She spread he chubby little and gave a big yawn. The little baby looked at her father with curious big brown eyes. Eyes that hurt SpongeBob deeply. They remained him of her, of Sandy. She was her image, except the yellow fur which she of course heritage from him, his color. She was also a squirrel just like her mother. A few tears fell to Sally's forehead, tears from her father. He gently placed a cloth on her forehead taking the dampness of the salty tears away.

"I…I sorry you have to see daddy like this" He whispered softly to his daughter while he held his beloved hands once again but in a tighter hold.

"I… I don't know if I can do this" he said "Why you have to leave me, w-why you had to d-d-die" He held his daughter tighter closer to him. His daughter nuzzled closer to him, gave a contented sight, SpongeBob watched her with distant and dull eyes, she smiled at him with her toothless mouth, she could looked so adorable, but his heart was in so much pain, the sight of his daughter was pain enough to kill him. SpongeBob let out a loud sob, crying, he held his daughter with both arms. His tears without control. His daughter starred at him like asking: "What's wrong daddy? Are you okay? Why you're crying? Why are you in pain?" SpongeBob tried to smile to her, but only a sob came. The images of her leaving, the feeling of her slipping away is still on his mind, playing like a recurring like an eternal movie that won't leave him be in peace at least for a second.

**Flashback**

Sandy's face was twisted in expression of pain when she tried to push; strength was leaving her body rapidly. The doctor gave commands for her to follow, but the pain was just too much. She felt like she was being rip to two. Breathing was becoming difficult, but still the pill she invented could make you breathe if you take it everyday you will be able to breathe underwater, but now she felt like water was suffocating her. The pain was insufferable; she looked at the blue eyes she has loved for so many years, pleading to him to make the pain stop.

SpongeBob held his beloved hand tighter in a useless attempt to help her. But she only screams louder by the minutes. SpongeBob couldn't stand the sight of his lover in so much pain. SpongeBob could fell tears of his own to fall, it was almost like he could fell her pain. The doctor said it was almost over, but she didn't stay calm, she only screams for it to stop. SpongeBob approached her and whispered on her ear soothing words for her to stay; she only looked him with tearful eyes.

"S-SpongeBob…" She whispered, but then again she shouted in pain closing her eyes tightly.

"Sandy" He said slowly. Sandy gave her loudest scream yet, and then silence, only the loud and labored breath of her was heard. Then a sound of a cry heard, but he didn't took his eyes from her. She looked so beaten up, so weak and defenseless. She looked at him with half open eyes; her eyes were dull and dead alike. She tried to speak but couldn't. He placed a finger on her lips for her not to talk. A nurse began to yell to some of the doctors for some reason, but he didn't care, he only stared at his beloved. They knew this was the last time they could see each other, their eyes spoke thousands of words as once, and they truly love each other. They knew the risk of Sandy having their child, there was very little chance she would survive, but Sandy chose their daughter over her, SpongeBob could only follow. He didn't wanted, his wife or daughter to died, he couldn't give his opinion, this was Sandy's not his, he could only be the expatiator to see one of them died, that one was his wife, the only one he would ever truly love with such passion, desired, the one that will always own his heart.

"Please t-take c-c-care of Sally" Sandy whispered with effort. SpongeBob nodded with tears falling form his eyes.

"Take –c-care of your-yourself Sponge…" SpongeBob nodded saying.

"I will Sandy, I will, but please don't leave me, please, am begging you, please…" Sandy pleased a finger on his quivering lips.

"I love you" She said "Please, please d-don't cry, we will m-m-met again, s-someday" SpongeBob nodded not looking at her. He felt like a total loser, he couldn't even save his wife life. She, with a weak hand leaned his face up.

"You have to b-be strong S-SpongeBob, for you and for S-Sally, you all she has" he nodded.

"I will take care of our daughter, even if I had to died for her I will"

"S-SpongeBob, Please, please tell her, that her m-mother loves and t-that I sorry for not been there for her" Sandy whispered to him, her body was becoming weaker, as she felt her life slipping away.

"I-I will" he leaned to her, and softly kissed her lips. She weakly kissed back, after a minute the grip she had on SpongeBob hand went slack, leaving SpongeBob empty and alone.

**End of Flashback**

After his entire tears left his eyes, he gave on last kissed to the dead Sandy; her lips were still and cold. He slowly got up and gave the baby to the doctor.

"You can come tomorrow for your daughter, we most made sure she is healthy and everything" SpongeBob nodded gave a kissed in the forehead to his daughter and left. His steps were slow and almost like he was a puppet made walk by a puppeteer. He arrives to the waiting room where his friend Patrick was waiting, it looked like everyone left but he stayed. He gave a weak smile to SpongeBob which it was always weird coming from him, but the occasion is a sad one, everyone knew why, he knew.

"Hey SpongeBob, need a ride home? He asked. SpongeBob shook his head and sat in one of the many chairs, Patrick sat beside him in silence, SpongeBob didn't' said or talk a word to him. His heard, his body, his soul were too weak. He could only wait for the next day to hold his daughter and leave the place which brought him so many bad memories.


End file.
